Twilight Zone
by Icantgetenough
Summary: One Shot, what if Kathy and Elliot weren't really married. What if they have been undercover this whole time.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a one-shot, This based on a dream I had. If anyone wants to make this into a full story, let me know.

Olivia and Fin looked at each other, confused when Elliot had invited both of them to his house. They both agreed as Elliot was acting as though it was imperative they come. Olivia and Fin decided to go together to Stabler house in Queens. Fin was driving, and Olivia was twisting her hands, worried.

"Any idea what this is all about?" Fin asked.

"I really have no idea," Olivia claimed.

The two hopped out of the car, and Kathy greeted them. She had them follow her to the kitchen she grabbed a pitcher of lemon-aid and asked Olivia to grab the sandwiches. The four of them made small talk, but everything seemed nervous. Olivia could that Elliot was worried. She tried to reassure him with her smile, but it only seemed to make it worse. Olivia couldn't take the tension anymore and excused herself to the bathroom. When she walked back towards the kitchen, she noticed out the window 2 police officers making their way to the back porch.

Olivia furrowed her brow and ran out.

"Don't worry Liv, I know why they're here, I didn't think it would be this soon, but everything is fine." Elliot said quickly.

"Mathew Elliot Stabler?" Police asked.

"Yeah that's me." Elliot stated Fin stands up, and Olivia furrows her brow.

"Do you mind coming with us?" The officers ask.

"Not at all." Elliot stated.

"Kathy will explain everything," Elliott stated.

Olivia followed the police officers and went in the back of the cop car.

Olivia turn to Kathy and she sigh. "Of course, he leaves it up to me."

"Kathy, what's going on?" Olivia asked.

"We're undercover." Kathy stated quickly.

Fin and Olivia's eyebrows both shoot up.

"Excuse me?" Olivia stated.

"Elliot and I work undercover for the FBI," Kathy stated quickly.

Olivia has tears coming down her face; she is completely shattered.

Kathy comes to comfort her.

"Let's get inside and I will explain everything." Kathy stated.

Kathy started the story by saying her first name is Helen. Helen Kathleen Gringam.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning. Elliot and I have been doing this for 12 years now. Most of our story is accurate, but we're both a few years older. We met in FBI training, and we had a relationship he was 21 and I was 19. Maureen was an accident, but she's ours. We had been working in different cases so much so that we never saw her. We were trying to co-parent her the best we could, but it just wasn't working. Then we realized with our work, there was no such thing as dating, and we became friends with benefits. One thing leads to another, and Kathleen was born. We were working out better with two kids managing the girls taking care of everything. Then they asked if we would go undercover together, as a family. You know how it is when they ask you to play a part. We were living here in this house in Queens raising the girls. It felt good, more normal. I had CNA training from high school, so I got into the hospital. Elliot had been in the Marines. He had always wanted to be a cop; it was crucial to the mission." Kathy stated.

"What was your mission?" Fin asked.

"Sorry I can't disclose that, but it's over now, they are taking Elliot, in for questioning, and then they will take me, we thought we had a few days. Apparently not." Katy stated.

"What about Lizzie and Dickie?" Olivia asked.

"Well you explained Maureen and Kathleen." Olivia stated.

"We took them in as infants, they are his sister's kids she died of a drug overdose 3 days after having them," Kathy explained.

"Do they know?" Olivia asked.

"They know that they were adopted, but they have been told not to say, they are still too young to grasp it. Maureen understands Katheleen feels in the middle.

"So what's next? I mean, am I ever going to see my partner again?" Olivia asked?"

"He loves you Olivia. He won't let you go." Kathy stated.

Olivia's stomach flopped.

"I don't even know him!" Olivia claimed.

"Yes, you do, he's the same person you know, the anger is real, the guilt of not being around the kids is real. The only thing that's not really his excuse of having a wife, so he doesn't get in your pants. We're not legally married, never have been. " Kathy explained.

"I know this is going to take a lot to digest. If you have any questions, just ask." Kathy stated.

"His mom, really his mom?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah," Kathy stated.

"So if you're just using your middle names and going around with your real family, how is that undercover exactly?" Olivia asked.

"I'm sorry I can't say," Kathy claimed.

"Just know Elliot has already asked to leave the FBI once we're out. He'll keep his job on the force."

"Will they let him is it safe?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, he will be safe. He is taken care of. It's was me who needed to be worried, but we're good now. Everything is fine."Kathy explained.

Fin felt as he was in some type of soap opera. Olivia felt lost, and the three of them sat in silence, taking in the gravity of the situation.

"So, you're not in a relationship anymore?" Olivia asked.

"Not since before Maureen was born, that's why I've been so hard on you Olivia, I had to make it look good, I couldn't have Elliot go rogue just to get with you. God, he wants too so bad. He has told me so much. I have to admit there have been a few men I've wanted to leave the hospital with as well and now that it's possible. It's going to be weird going back to that." Kathy admitted.

"But I mean married people cheat on each other all the time you could have played it off." Olivia stated.

"I know, and to be honest, I've had a few times where I took the ring off and looked for someone in the club but couldn't do a relationship," Kathy stated.

"And Elliot?" Olivia asked, fearful to know if she knew.

"He's waiting for you," Kathy stated.

Olivia let her tears fall. A world where Elliot was single, although he did have 2 kids and was raising 2 more on top of that. She sighed. She wasn't sure if this was a dream come true or just a way to have her heart trampled once again. Olivia and Fin were stuck in thought until police once again knocked on the door, taking Kathy.

"We're living in the Twilight Zone Liv," Fin stated.

"I don't doubt it for a minute, Fin." Olivia stated.

The two of them sat in the car for a long time before Fin took her to her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so everyone has been begging me to update this, but as I said, it was a one-shot I had no ideas past the first chapter, so I going to trudge along and try to come up with something. If anyone has ANY ideas, let me know. Just a warning this could end at any time. I have so many other storylines running through my head right now and focusing on those. These updates will be very sporadic. I appreciate all the reviews and will try my best with this fic.

Olivia flipped on the local news.

"It has been confirmed that Gina Lorozi died three days ago in her New York Apartment. The cause of death is unknown. Gina was known as the Board of Governors For St. Thomas Memorial Hospital, but also most known as the last remaining Mob members from the Gallani family. Although never convicted, Gina was charged with the murder of 3 women back in 1985 as well as running three drug rings in 1987, 1994, and 1999." The news reporter stated.

"Son of a bitch!" Olivia screamed.

'That's it. The undercover had to do with Gina.' Olivia thought.

Olivia sat with a bottle of wine. Wondering what lies he had told. Knowing that he had too didn't make her hate him less. She was furious, she still loved him but hated him also, and she was so confused she didn't know what to do.

Olivia did the only thing she could think of, drink the rest of the bottle of wine, and go to bed.

It was 3 am when Olivia heard a pounding on the door. She was confused, and her head was swimming. The knocking wouldn't stop.

Olivia went to the door to see Elliot.

She opened the door.

"Mathew, why don't you go home to your kids?" Olivia asks.

"Liv, I'm sorry." Elliot pleaded.

"It's 3 am, I just drank a whole bottle of wine I have to be into the office in 5 hours, and you want to come over and apologize for the last 12 years of our lives?" Olivia asks.

"Olivia, please, hear me out," Elliot begs.

"I can't El, not right now. Go home, see your kids. I'm sure the FBI will have Cragen and the team clued in the next few days, I get it El. Please don't stay with SVU on my account." Olivia stated.

Elliot just stared at her for a few moments and walked out the door on his way back to Queens.

Olivia walked into the precinct the next morning.

She looked over at Fin signaling to meet her in the Cribs.

"Elliot, or should I say Mathew showed up last night," Olivia admitted.

"Liv." was all that Fin could say.

"I think it had to do with Gina Gallani. She was on the board where Kathy works and had multiple criminal charges, the last in 99," Olivia claims.

"Makes sense." Fin admitted.

"I told him to go home, I can't do this right now," Olivia admitted to Fin.

"Listen, I'm not a huge Stabler fan you know that don't you, but I'm not going to sit here and talk shit until we figure out what went down. He's waiting on you, Liv, and though I don't like it, I know you love him." Fin admitted.

Olivia turned away, not wanting to hear Fin's words.

"Talk to him Liv, don't shut him out." Fin stated as Olivia walked back through to the main office.

Fin walked back out, and they handled the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

dA/N: As far as time frames go, this story really doesn't have a time frame but, if you want to be particular, Elliot was in SVU for 7 years before Olivia became his partner so if we stuck to that timeline, this would be season 5 ish. I think there may be a few more chapters after this got to see if my Muse will help me with this one.

Olivia was nervous as she approached the house in Queens, She wasn't sure how she let Fin talk herself into this but here she was knocking on the front door. Elliot quickly answered. When he saw her, he immediately hugged her something he had only done on a few occasions before, and somehow just with that hug, Olivia relaxed.

"Let's get out of here," Elliot stated.

Olivia nodded her head. He grabbed a light jacket, yelling through the house.

"I'm going with Olivia. I'll be back soon."

Elliot didn't wait for a response and shut the door behind him.

He got in the car with Olivia.

"Where you want to go?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"How about back to your place," Elliot asked.

She nodded, and the ride to her apartment was quiet.

When they walked through the door, Olivia went directly to the fridge, pulling a bottle of wine out, and proceeded to open up, setting down to glasses.

"Listen Liv, I know this is a lot to take in at once, but please whatever ever you have to say to me, or whatever questions you have, I promise I will tell you the truth," Elliot claimed.

Olivia just looked at him.

She had so many questions, so many things she wanted to say.

"Just say it, Liv." Elliot insisted.

"How could you do this to me?" Olivia shot out.

She knew it was low. She knew that he didn't do anything to her, but it felt like she had been betrayed in the worst possible way. Elliott looked into her eyes, noticing the look, knowing she was angry upset betrayed.

"I'm sorry, Liv, you know I couldn't tell you," Elliot admitted.

She nodded her head but didn't say anything.

"Kathy told Fin and me after you left, She said the only thing you lied about was your marriage and the time frame of when you guys got together, so is there anything else?" Olivia asked carefully.

"I don't know Liv that's the major things before SVU I wasn't in the police force as long as I said I was with the FBI, my files were made up. I was in for officer training, then went to special victims." Elliot admitted.

"Before this, how many undercovers had you done?" Olivia asked.

"Just a few lasting a few weeks, but for this, they needed a very specific set of skills, and they knew Kathy, and I already shared two daughters.

"Do you love her?" Olivia asked.

Elliot just looked at her, not sure if Olivia was willing to hear it right now, but he promised he would be honest.

"I do love Kathy, not romanticly. But Liv She is the mom to 2 of my kids." Elliot explained.

"Do you sleep together?" Olivia asked.

"Honestly, time to time but not for years," Elliot stated.

"I take it the house is the FBI's?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, we have to find a new place," Elliot claimed.

"So, you and Kathy are still going to live together?" Olivia asked.

"We haven't talked about it," Elliot admitted.

"So, do you want to live with her?" Olivia asked.

"Liv, I've lived with her for the past 12 years. It's just something I'm used too. I want to be with my kids. That was never a lie, and I love Dickie and Lizzy like my own. I'm not just walking away because the case is over." Elliot claimed.

"No, I didn't expect you too. I just, this a lot to take in El. Kathy said, you love me." Olivia stated.

Elliot let out a sigh. Kathy didn't tell him. She let that piece of information slide.

"Liv, you have to know it. You have to know that care more than I should. Kathy had been such a bitch to you because I've told her so much. She actually thought I would jeopardize the case, get kicked out of the squad." Elliot claimed.

Olivia didn't know what to say Elliot Stabler just admitted that he loved her after so many years of not touching or holding, after pushing all those thoughts and feelings away he acknowledged it as if there was no care in the world.

"I know were partners Liv, but now that this is no longer a thing, I would be perfectly happy as long as I could come home to you," Elliot admitted.

"But you want to live with Kathy," Olivia replied.

"I want to be there for the kids and the mother of my children. She has no rights to Dickie and Lizzie, and we've raised them like brothers and sisters I don't want to screw that up." Elliot claimed.

"God Elliot, I know, but you can't expect me to just be okay with all this. I need time, Elliot." Olivia admits.

"I know you do," Elliot claims.

Olivia has tears running down her face, but she's not crying.

"I don't know if I can trust you, and how can you be the only one I can turn too and the one who's hurting me all at once?" Olivia asked.

She quickly moved to get up, but she had been drinking to much wine during the conversation, having pretty much over half the bottle and when she stood up, she fell to a heap.

Elliot ran over to pick her up, but she wouldn't let him help.

"I'm fine, Elliot!" Olivia screamed.

He backed up and was obviously upset about how Olivia was taking everything.

She got herself back up and leaned against the countertop.

"Listen, El. I have a lot to take in." Olivia explained.

"I know, Liv," Elliot said.

"Can you tell me about it?" Olivia asked.

"I'll tell you everything I can, but there are a lot of things I can't discuss, Liv." Elliot sighed.

"I know, just please tell me everything you can, make me believe you again," Olivia asked.

Olivia made it over to couch Elliot sat right beside her, and she couldn't help but lean into his side. He took it as a good sign.

"I'm listening," Olivia claimed.

"Well, I know that Kathy told you about the FBI, and us living together and how all that came to be," Elliot claimed.

"She did, but I want to hear it from you. I want to know everything, Elliot." Olivia stated.

"Okay, I can do that, Liv."

For the next 3 hours, Elliot told his real life story. It was true his dad was rough with him, and Olivia had met his mother to know about her mental health issues. He went into the Marines right after high school. His high school sweetheart was a girl named Abby, who was really is first love and sexual experience. She had a pregnancy scare, and that's how he and Kathy's backstory came to be. He admitted he was raised Catholic and still has strong values relying on his God and prayer to help him through everything going on. He told Olivia about how he and Kathy met in FBI training and instantly hit it off. One thing lead to another, and before they were out of training, Kathy was pregnant with Maureen, then Kathleen came. They couldn't work it out. They were always apart. They were great friends though, and did there best they could. When they were asked to do this job together, they couldn't pass it up. Elliot did indulge Olivia and said she guessed right with the news that came out, but couldn't give any more details. Elliot claimed neither of them was in danger as no one suspected the two to be digging for evidence. Elliot couldn't say what the case was about but said it was very high profile, and if and when it went to trial, they wouldn't have to testify. They were just getting records digging for the FBI.

Olivia was glad he and the kids weren't in danger, and she was totally transfixed with the story. After he told her everything, he thought he could he ask Olivia a question.

"Liv, do you believe me?"

"Yeah, El, I do." Olivia sighed.

"Liv, when I met you, I told Kathy it was only a matter of time." Elliot smiled.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"That I fell for you. I'll admit I was pissed; you were my partner when I saw you. You were young and beautiful, and I thought for sure I'd have to hold your hand." Elliot laughed.

"I think I ended up holding yours instead," Olivia mentioned.

"Your right, you most definitely did. I can't stand these perps and having the girls and trying to do my FBI job while also doing this job, it was too much sometimes, and I took it out on you, and Cragen and everyone else." Elliot claimed.

Olivia didn't argue, a lot was going on.

"So, Kathy said you guys were a little older I assume you weren't lying about the kid's ages so. Your really 42." Olivia stated.

"Yeah, it was nice playing a younger man. Does that make me too old for you?" Elliot asked quickly.

Olivia furrowed her brow.

"El, no, of course, not age has nothing to do with this," Olivia stated.

Elliot nodded his head.

"I've waited so long Liv, can I kiss you?" Elliot asks.

Olivia looks at the man like he has two heads and feels her dreams coming true, and she can't believe this is happening in real life. Her hesitation made him hop up quickly.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should go," Elliot stated.

"NO!" Olivia yelled out a little more forcefully than she intended.

"No, Elliot, please stay," Olivia asks, reaching for his hand.

They stood together with her hand in his, it felt warm and heavy, and his presence was overpowering her at the moment. She pulled herself into him and allowed their lips to touch, and the excitement was, overflowing and his massive arms wrapped around her, making her feel smaller than what she really was. The electricity between them was powerful, and she didn't know what to do with the newfound feeling other than to push tighter into him she felt like he was swallowing her whole and it was the best feeling she had ever had.

When they finally separated Elliot simply said

"Wow,"

Olivia nodded her head in agreement, she was playing with a button on his shirt, and she couldn't help but feel the electricity still coursing through her and into him. That damn button she wanted to unbutton. She wanted to take his shirt off, pull his belt off, and his pants, but she couldn't be thinking like this. They were still partners despite all of this. They had let themselves get to carried away already.

"Cragen's gonna get the news first thing tomorrow morning, and I will be in after my last meeting with the FBI. As long as he agrees, I'll stay on, but I'm going to tell him us being partners isn't going to last long." Elliot smirked.

"El..." Olivia wined.

"You don't want this?" Elliot asks.

"No, I do more than you think, but can we really do that throw 5 years away?" Olivia asked.

"Liv, we'll still see each other every day. Let me talk to him, let me figure something out." Elliot claimed.

"I don't have to tell him about us, Liv, if you rather leave it for a later time," Elliot explained.

"Don't take this the wrong way El, but is there an us, I want there to be, but how do we know, why throw all this away if it doesn't work out," Olivia asked.

"It gonna get messy," Elliot stated.

"It always has been," Olivia claims.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Elliot smiled.


End file.
